Ludwig von Koopa
.]] Ludwig von Koopa is a fictional villain in Nintendo's ''Mario'' franchise. He is the eldest of the Koopalings, or the children of Bowser. He is named after the famous composer Ludwig van Beethoven. Character history Super Mario Bros. 3 In Super Mario Bros. 3, Ludwig was charged with taking over Pipe Land. Easily doing so with the aid of his airship and armies, Ludwig stole the wand of Pipe Land's king, whom he turned into either a Piranha Plant or Yoshi, depending on the version of the game. Boarding Ludwig's airship, Mario managed to fight his way to Ludwig's cabin, there he engaged the Koopa prince in battle. Though fast and capable of making stunning earthquakes and magic blasts, Ludwig was defeated and his control over Pipe Land was at an end. Super Mario World After he was defeated by Mario, Ludwig was assigned to occupy the fourth world of Dinosaur Land, the Twin Bridges of Cookie Mountain, in Super Mario World. Doing so, he then isolated himself in his castle where he composed Koopa symphonies, at least until Mario showed up to ruin his work. During his battle with Mario, Ludwig attacked by spitting fireballs, sliding around in his spiked shell, and occasionally making huge leaps. Ultimately, he was defeated a second time by Mario who destroys Ludwig's castle by detonating explosive charges near the bottom of the building, sending it flying into a nearby hill. Subsequently, the hill is bandaged in the spot it gets hit. Mario is Missing! In Mario is Missing!, Ludwig, along with a few of his siblings, invaded Earth with his father as part of a plot to flood the world by melting Antarctica. Guarding a corridor of Bowser's headquarters, Ludwig would battle Luigi, who planned on stopping Bowser's plot and saving the kidnapped Mario. In the end, Ludwig was defeated in combat and Luigi managed to move on. Yoshi's Safari Ludwig later helped his father conquer Jewelry Land during the events of Yoshi's Safari. The eldest Koopaling occupied the Mushroom Land region of the kingdom. In battle, Ludwig uses a large robot with four legs, a spiked shell and a retractable head (in which Ludwig himself is stationed). Two cannons are attached to the head. The robot's weak spot is a large red area which Ludwig normally guards with the robot's head. However, as he has to move while he shoots, the red spot often becomes temporarily visible, allowing Mario to shoot it. After the robot explodes, the pieces salvage themselves together into a fighter style mech, which has fists that fly off to attack Yoshi and Mario. In the end this robot is also destroyed, after which Ludwig concedes defeat. Hotel Mario In Hotel Mario, Ludwig appears as the boss in Ludwig's Thump Castle Hotel in Ludwig's Frantic Lab. In this game, Ludwig displayed the previously unseen ability to teleport and shoot blast of lightning from his hands. Despite these new powers, Ludwig is still defeated by Mario. Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga After years of absence, Ludwig finally made a reappearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Thinking Bowletta as his real father, Ludwig and his siblings (minus Bowser Jr.) act as guards in Bowser's Castle during Bowletta's invasion of the Beanbean Kingdom. Like in Super Mario World, the eldest Koopaling attacked Mario and Luigi by shooting balls of fire and zooming around in his shell. Unfortunately, Ludwig was no match for the bros'. teamwork and was ultimately beaten. Physical appearance Ludwig is best known to have large, wild blue hair (which was white in the sprites of Super Mario World). It has recently been revealed that, unlike his brother Larry, Ludwig never combs or cleans his hair. He has one fully grown fang that always sticks out of his mouth, and his eyes are on the smaller side. Ludwig and Roy are the strongest of the Koopalings, but since Ludwig is also intelligent, that might make him a tougher opponent than Roy. In the cartoons, he had messier hair and was smaller in size. Personality Ludwig is the oldest of the Koopalings, possibly making him a teenager. He is somewhat cruel and arrogant, but is still very much into culture; he likes listening to classical music and a bit of opera. He is a composer himself, and composes "Koopa Symphonies" which, according to the comics, are terrible. Also, when Mario caused an explosion that "shook something loose in his brain", he claimed he could finally hear, and presumably discovered how bad his music was as a result; whether he still chooses to compose music or not is unknown. Ludwig is also an evil genius, and while he is considered smarter than his younger brother Iggy, he doesn't seem to be as much an inventor. He is portrayed in the cartoons as a mad scientist rather than an evil genius. He also seems to be into horror, as he had a horror-themed hotel in Hotel Mario. Abilities Ludwig has a multitude of powers at his disposal. He is superhumanly strong, can breathe fire like his father, cause earthquakes by stomping on the ground, project magical energy blasts and lightning bolts from his hands, and teleport. In addition to these powers, Ludwig is a genius, said to be the smartest out of the Koopalings. In other media Ludwig, as well as his siblings were featured in the Super Mario Amada series, a set of three Japanese OVAs. In the Mario retelling of the story "Momotaro", Ludwig and his siblings appear as minions of Bowser, aiding him in abducting Princess Toadstool. In "Shirayukihime (Snow White)" Ludwig also appears as a minion of Bowser once again; like his brothers and sister, Ludwig ends-up being beaten by Mario. Ludwig also appears prominently in DiC's The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and [[Super Mario World (TV series)|the Super Mario World cartoon]]. Here, Ludwig was portrayed as having mad scientist-like personality, inventing various gadgets and doo-dads for his father. In the cartoons, Ludwig was renamed Kooky von Koopa, had somewhat messier hair, was smaller in size, had only one spike on his shell, and also possessed an extremely bizarre laugh. Also, Kooky wasn't the oldest Koopaling, as that position was taken by Bully. His personality was different too, as he didn't ever listen to classical music, and was never portrayed as a composer. "Baby Ludwig", or more appropriately, Baby Kooky, has made his first appearance in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 episode, "Toddler Terrors of Time Travel" , which had Kooky, as well as Mario, Luigi, Toad and Bowser, regressed to infant states due to a malfunction with a time machine. Ludwig appeared in the Nintendo Comics System's Mario comics, as well as Mario's Nintendo Adventure Books. Ludwig also appears in the Super Mario Adventures comic, where he and his siblings aided Bowser in his attempt to marry Princess Peach. He makes another short appearance in the Club Nintendo comic "Super Mario: Erholung? Nein, danke!", where he works as a mechanic for KoopAir. The plane he is working on takes off before he even finished his work.Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Child supervillains Category:Animal supervillains Category:Child characters in video games Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional elementals Category:Fictional turtles Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional composers Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional mechanics Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional engineers Category:Fictional mad scientists Category:Fictional child prodigies Category:Fictional wizards Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1990